


As the Cookie Crumbles

by sassycatpants



Series: The Toy Chest [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Photo Comic, Photography, thieving robots, toy comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: If you give a Bot a cookie, he's going to want some milk...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hot Rod and Sideswipe RID2015 have joined my crew of tiny menaces! Sideswipe was a gift from a friend during TFCon D.C. who had like four of him and he wanted to get out on his own and see the world. Hot Rod got picked up that same weekend from a Target.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus close up.


End file.
